


Wild

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-16
Updated: 2005-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting loose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild

From a young age, Padme had been taught about duty and discipline and about how she must appear at all times in her chosen role. She understood this and accepted it for the most part. Such restrictions on what she said and did were the price she had to pay for the good of the work she did. But sometimes Padme just wanted to let loose and be utterly wild with no thought to the consequences of her actions. 

“Padme.” 

As a Jedi, Obi-Wan knew intimately about discipline and duty. He knew what it was to serve, to put others welfare and needs above his own, for he had gone through much stricter training than herself. Obi-Wan was one of the most controlled persons she had met, his every action and word devoted to fulfilling his role as a Jedi. 

The night air is cool against her exposed skin, the wall rough and hard behind her. Obi-Wan is hot where he is pressed against her, leaving Padme gasping for breath at the feel of him. His hands slid down her body to lift her, opening her up for that first, slow thrust. Padme moaned, head falling back against the wall as she gave herself over to him, confidant he won’t let her fall.   
His cloak surrounds them, hiding her from unwanted eyes and gossiping tongues. In the distant, Padme can hear the sounds of the party she had just left even as Obi-Wan’s scent washes over her, his body moving hard against her. 

It was wicked and wanton to do this so close to a party of Senators and diplomats. It was everything Padme secretly dreamed of any time she had seen one of her colleagues sneak out of a party with their lover. Obi-Wan protected her, shielding her from disgrace with his body and the Force. 

Padme tightened her legs around Obi-Wan, urging him to take her harder. Her hands gripped him tightly, the roughness of his pants chaffing the tender skin of her thighs as he plunged into her over and over; until there was only heat and need and the sound of flesh against flesh. 

She muffled her cry of release against his shoulder, feeling him spill hot inside her, his body taunt and shaking, his breath harsh and loud as he came. 

Slowly they separated from one another. Padme retied the bodice of her gown over her swollen breasts, feeling how the silk rubbed against skin abraded by Obi-Wan’s beard. As she smoothed her gown back into place, Padme watched as Obi-Wan changed from a passionate, wild lover into the stoic Jedi she had always know as he set right his own clothing. 

Finally he bowed low to her, Jedi to former Queen now Senator. Padme inclined her head in response before turning to head back inside. As she walked, she felt the heat of Obi-Wan behind her and remembered the passion in his eyes just before he kissed her. With every step she took, she became Padme Amidala, Senator from Naboo, but the slow trickle of Obi-Wan’s seed down her thighs was vivid reminder of her wilder side.


End file.
